The Host Girls
by xXxKonoSetsuxXxNekoLovingxXx
Summary: Ok not a Fanfic based off the Negima story line but I oh well, Setsuna and a couple of the girls work as hosts for girls all the time, Konoka is the new girl. Will something begin in the life of the loved Setsuna?
1. The Dominating

Ok this is my first Fanfic to so be nice. Thank you =^_^=

Chapter: 1

* * *

A warm wave of heat over came her body as she stepped out of her apartment and turned to lock her door. Pushing her key into the keyhole turning it when she heard a small voice come from the right of her.

"H-Hi Setsuna, a-are you on the way to work now?" the girl said from her doorway a few feet away from Setsuna's.

"Yes I am, are you working today as well?" Setsuna said and smiling walking over to the girl now standing in front of her door.

"y-yes I'm going today but I-I was just...I wanted to s-see you off is all." Blushed the girl now leaning against her door with setsuna now holding her hands against the door on the sides of her face, leaning down near the girls mouth. Only a few inches away feeling her warm breath on her lips.

"Heh how kind of you...but is that all you really wanted to do before I went off?" smiled Setsuna moving in closer to the young girls face.

Blushing deeply the girl shook her head slowly not taking her drowsy eyes away from Setsuna's dominate black eye.

"N-no its...it's not can I...can I have a treat before you leave...please Setsuna"

Setsuna smiled amused with the girls pleads and nodded.

"Of course you can, anything for you my dear." Setsuna said closing the gap between the girl and herself, pressing her lips strongly against the girls. Wrapping her arms around the girls waist pulling her tightly against her body and she depended the kiss, feeling the girl slowly melt away and become putty in Setsuna's hands. Setsuna pulled back holding the girl in her arms and smiled to her before letting her go.

"That should do for now right, Hikari?" The girl in a daze from the kiss slightly nodding and she leaned against her door, hazy from how well she could handle a women.

"Good, I'll see you later Hikari I'm off to work now, bye." Setsuna said she she waved to the girl still hazed from her work and smiled, walking her path to her what she says is her work.

She walked in front of the tall all white building three stories highs. She walked through the front doors and meet the girl at the front desk an smiled.

"Hey kira can i get my bags please?" Setsuna gave her a simple smilie which made her blush as she grabbed Setsuna's two bags.

"Here you go Setsuna." kira smiled with a slightly blush as she handed her the bags.

"Thanks, I'll see you later Kira."

She smiled and walked away heading to the stairs and going to the third floor where she heard a loud noise crashing behind the door. She sighed and opened it seeing Asuna and fei-ku fighting in there game as Asuna got mad and through a chair at the wall.

"Damnit Mana! Stop fucking killing me so much were on the same team for gods sakes!" Asuna yelled at Mana as she shot her again.

"Calm down mana it's a game, and you keep getting in the way of my shot so it's really your own fault." Mana said calmly as she kill the last of the other team.

"So what! You should aim at them better!" Asuna shouted loudly, throwing her remote on couch.

"oh I know your not telling me to aim better mrs-shoot-everything-that-moves. Always telling them where we are and I have to kill them before I die cause your mistakes. So you are at fault for dying by my gun."

Setsuna stood there watching them fight for a couple minutes before walking away leaving them to there game. She sat down at there table next to the desk where Kasumi was uploading the newest pictures of there previous hosting.

"Those all came out great, your an excerpt at this as always." Setsuna said looking over the pics of all her friends and the girls having fun.

Kasumi scrolled down the pics and double clicked on one and pulled it up to full screen making herself laugh and watch Setsuna slightly blushes and look away.

"Take that off the damn screen Kasumi!"

Setsuna yelled a slightly punched Kasumi in the arm. Setsuna looked back at the screen blushing more.

"Well well well, look at little getting all dry humped by " Mana said looking over Setsuna's shoulder patting her head.

"Hey shut up! Delete this now Kasumi! Ill break your damn computer if you dont do it now!"

"Fine done. It's gone...off the computer that's all." she whispered to herself smiling.

"What was the last part Kasumi?"

"Nothing, I have no idea what your talking about." she said getting up and texting someone on her phone.

A couple seconds later Mana's phone rang and she smilied slightly laughing.

"Wow thanks for that Kasumi. When I need to watching someone get dry humped ill be sure to watch this." Mana laughed at it watching as it slowly progressed more.

"Pretty extreme for little shy Hikari to be doing to this to you Setsuna. Aren't you lucky." Kasumi laughed and Asuna came over to Mana also and watched.

"Oh my god are you doing that in my damn room!"

"Wait...that's my room!" Haruna yelled from behind everyone.

"What the hell why are those to trying do it in my damn room!" Haruna yelled at Setsuna in the chair.

"I-It wasn't my fault! We where all here and you where all at the party and we got her and she wanted t-to do it and well...your room was the closet one! She didn't wanna wait till my room it's the furthest so she pushed me in there...she pushed me on your couch and straddled me I couldn't do anything!..." Setsuna said blushing looking away from the group.

"Yeah you couldn't do anything against a super weak little girl when you exercise all the time. Yeah you where totally defenseless against her." Mana said with a smug smile on her face.

"Oh shut up! Like you guys never been in the same situations!..."

"I haven't." Asuna said looking away.

"Me either." Kasumi said with a smilies.

"I sorta do but I like doing it the the other girl." Smilied Haruna.

"I don't let the girl get in control at all. I always dominate them." Mana said.

Setsuna blushed and looked away thinking she was odd for letting Hikari taking control and getting the best of her. Had everyone really never been the dominated? They always dominated the girl? She didn't know why she felt so weird about it she, she liked when Hikari took control.

"W-What does it matter if I let her do that?"

"Your weak doing certain things to girls all of us take controls and dominate its what the girls we go to want that's why they ask for us. You being the dominated is kinda odd isn't it for you?" Mana asked.

Setsuna looked around slightly blushing, she loved Hikari when she did that. She never paid much mind to it till now, she never though of it being odd in anyway.

"W-well I don't think it's that bad I mean if you have it done to you it's...really fun to do, you guys should try it out."

"No, I'm fine I don't need to be dry humped by a cute girl to get off." Mana laughed slightly walking away to her room.

"We have to get ready, we have an appointment later tonight. The clothes are in your bags and everything is how it was ordered so get ready. We leave in an hour." Mana said as she walked into we room.

Everyone began getting up going to there rooms and getting the bags and clothes ready. Setsuna still blushing walked in her room and put her bags down opening them and getting the clothes out, laying them out on her bed looking them over.

"Wow these girls have some taste for clothes...pretty detailed about what they want." Setsuna slightly laughed to herself.

She looked them over again thinking to herself how good they knew how to dress them all.

* * *

Ok I wrote this today I know kinda short and it is a little unfinished but it's better for me on the updates lol be more soon please don't be so mean its my first story thank you =^_^=


	2. Getting ready

Chapter: 2

* * *

Setsuna began to change into her outfit for there meeting at the party, she took out her clothes and looked them over before beginning to make sure everything was ok.

She pulled off she clothes and panties and bra, she picked up the bra and panties slipping them and clipping the back together. She grabbed the pants and pulled them up zipping them up and buttoning it and slipping her hand down the pant legs making sure they where straight and fitting. She then grabbed the shit a button up white shirt and pulled the vest over it after buttoning it and grabbed the tie around her neck under the shirt collar and tied it putting it under the vest. She sat down on the bench infront of her bed and picked the shoes up loosening the ties and slipped one on after the other and finished tying her shoes pulling the strap on over them. The last thing to do was the little bit of props as she always said, she grabbed the rubber made bands and put the on her wrist and get the earring and put it on her left ear and looked at her hair, she didn't know of they had asked for her hair up or down. She walked out and saw everyone dressed almost the same slightly different color or styles on the clothes.

"Hey Mana did the girls say if they wanted my hair up or down?"

"I believe they said they wanted it up, for some reason she said so she can pull it out and run her hands through it I think she said. Yeah she told me details I don't really need to continue saying."

"oh...ok I guess up it is." She said as she tied it to the side and brushed the ponytail.

"Ok I'm done are you all ready?"

"Yeah" They all said at the same time.

"Alright let's go we have to be there by 8:00, it's already 7:44. Who's ridding with who?"

"I'll ride with you Setsuna." Asuna said with a smile.

"Mana are you ok with me getting a ride with you?" Yuna asked smiling.

"Yeah that's fine."

"So you gonna ride with me Haruna?"

"Yup as usual." Haruna laughed walking over to Kasumi.

"Alright let's get going we're gonna be late." Setsuna said as she and the rest of the girls began walking down the stairs and to the parking lot. Setsuna and Asuna walked to her car, a 69' red camaro with two thick white strips of white down the middle of the front going to the back.

Mana and Yuna walked past Setsuna and Asuna to the next car and unlocked her 69' roadrunner all black with the two red strips going from front the back like Setsuna's. She smiled as she got in with Yuna and started up the engine as it stared up loudly and saw Kasumi and Haruna jump on the back of Kasumi's MV Agusta F4 Tamburini, the 4th fastest bike this year. Kasumi smiled through her helmet and winked at the two couples in there cars as she sped off in front of them with Haruna holding on tightly, followed by Setsuna and Mana smiling as they racing through the streets to get there on time.

* * *

Ok I'm stopping here for now it's kinda late and I can always do more tomorrow it's fast to update and I'm doing all of this on my iPod so I'm trying my best lol thank you ^_^ I will update soon and thank you for the advice I am in the teens and I write a lot I just don't like to re-read and all that's sorry ^^;; but thank you again i will do better on my stories and re-read them more often.


End file.
